This invention relates generally to flushing and/or cleaning of vehicle power steering apparatus enclosures and mechanisms, and more particularly to an easily used system wherein the amount and application of liquid flushing solutions used can be easily and accurately controlled.
There is need for an easy to use system which is useful to flush vehicle power steering devices, and which does not encounter the disadvantages of the above described prior purge system; and there is need for a unit or portable apparatus that will handle the complete flushing apparatus, including dealing with waste liquid flushed from the power steering unit, to meet environmental standards.